That Red Bridge again Not a sequel
by Cha-Cha
Summary: Just how much pain can Piper take? Its now up to Prue, Chris, Paige, Phoebe and Leo to try and help Save Piper.


**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Warning: Has someone contemplating suicide**

Disclaimer: As much as I wish to own these characters, I do not. This isn't meant to break any copyrights set upon it. It is only a fanfict.

Authors note: - means the beginning of someone's thoughts and the bridge is the 

same one Prue was almost tricked into jumping off by a Darklighter. Also, in 

Britain we haven't seen the episode where Piper becomes pregnant again, so 

some details may have changed by then i.e.  Paige and Phoebe's homes. Please 

don't tell me if they have moved back into the manor though. Thanks!

**-  -   -   -   -   -  **

Her tears flowed faster than before. The steady trickle turned into flowing rivers. 

Piper didn't even try to wipe them away.

The chilling wind on top of the bridge grabbed hold of her hair and yanked it, pulling 

it in all directions. Piper had been here before. Not for the same reason she was here 

now, but she had been here before. As had Prue.

The thought of Prue only added to her depression. Piper slowly walked forwards to 

the railings of the bridge. Her body and mind numb with pain. As her hand touched 

the metal bar, a crack of thunder, quickly followed by lightning and rain, sounded 

above.

-Great. What more can happen? Snow? - Piper thought sarcastically. –I'm pregnant 

again, Leo's gone, and Prue's gone. Nearly everyone I love has died or left me. If this 

is what being good is, why bother? With all the good I've done in the world, They 

could have at least let me stay with Leo – She added bitterly.

Piper climbed up onto the railings, holding on very tightly. Looking below, she saw 

the empty road. 

- In a few hours, it would be filled with cars and people getting on with their 

lives. Getting on with their lives. Something I can't do without Paige and Phoebe 

around. – Ever since her sisters had moved out, moving on with her life was 

something Piper couldn't do.

Once more she climbed, up to the very edge. Her sobs wracked her body, forcing her 

to sit down, her feet dangling over the edge.

'Shhhh Piper. Please don't do this.' A ghostly and familiar voice said.

'Prue?' Piper called, despair and desperation in her voice.

'I'm here Piper' she answered.

Slowly and carefully, Piper stood and turned around. There, on the red bridge, stood 

the ghostly figure of Prue.

'Prue' Piper said again. A faint smile, that hadn't come out for many weeks, appeared 

for a moment, before disappearing once more.

'Please don't do this. Think of all the people you'll leave behind. Remember how you 

felt when I died. That's exactly how they'll feel.' Prue pleaded.

'Why?' Piper retorted bitterly 'what do I really have. Pretending to be the eldest 

sister? That was your job Prue, not mine. I can't even begin to fill your shoes. Being a 

single mother to not one but two magical children, one of whom will turn out evil…'

Piper was so caught up in her rant, she didn't notice Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris 

orbing in as she finished the word shoes.

'And this time, I don't even have Leo to get me through it or Paige and Phoebe! I 

can't do it again. Wasn't the first time bad enough? And that was with sisters and a 

husband who were there. So tell me Prue, why shouldn't I jump? Truly, what do I 

have?'

The audience that had gathered around her faltered. Stunned by her words and 

revelations.

'Exactly my point.' Piper turned back to the edge of the bridge and prepared to jump.

'Wait' Chris cried out, almost in a panic. 'If you jump, I will also die. I'm the baby 

you're carrying Piper. And if I die, yes Wyatt will turn out evil, but if we both live, 

there is a chance he will turn out good.'

'It's not enough. Even if by some miracle Wyatt turns out good, I can't do this on my 

own. I'm sorry I lied to you' directing herself at Paige and Phoebe 'but I can't cope 

without you, or you Prue. It may seem as if I can, but truly I can't. I'm not even 

beginning to cope without you Leo. I'm sorry, but I can't face spending the rest of my 

life without you all. Please forgive me.' She jumped. 

As she leapt, Paige, Leo and Chris orbed to catch her, while Prue flung out her hands 

to pull her back up. Phoebe could only watch in horror as the drama unfolded.

The three orbers caught Piper first, then Prue brought them all safely onto the middle 

of the bridge.

The rain slowly began to ease off, now that it had done its damage, revealing a warm 

sun and the start of a new day.

'Piper, if you had told us how you felt, Paige and I would never have moved out, or at 

least moved back until YOU felt ready to let us go.' Phoebe told Piper, who was being 

cradled in Chris's arms.

Chris and Phoebe were still too shocked at the events to speak.

'And I would have asked to be demoted back to Whitelighter if I had known you had 

needed me this much. You need to think of yourself more. Don't always put other 

people first.' Leo added.

Prue walked to the centre of the huddled group where Piper was laying. Kneeling next 

to her younger sister, she made her hand solid and cupped Pipers face. 'Never try and 

fill my shoes Piper. Just be yourself. That is what matters most. Remember, I'll 

always be watching over you. When you feel alone, I'll be there to comfort you., 

When you're angry, I'll try to calm you and most of all, when you fall, I'll always be 

there to catch you. All of you.' Looking at Phoebe, Paige and Chris as well as Piper. 

Her family.

'Thank you.' Piper finally croaked. Her voice raw from talking and crying. Prue 

disappeared into a bright white light. 

'Lets go home please' Piper added, before falling into a deep slumber. A sad smile 

played on her lips.

Leo put his arms around everyone. The blue sparkling lights of a person orbing 

enveloped them.


End file.
